freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Munberk
Julia Munberk is a third-year student at Genetics Germany (Known as Panzer) and the rank #1 of all third-year Pandora's in Germany. She is one of the world's top five strongest Pandora, ranking at #2 (pre- Chiffon's death #3). Background Known as the Maverick (異端児, Itanji), she is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from Germany, whose "Sonic Wave" attack can send long-distance omnidirectional shock waves. Her Volt Weapon is a Stigma Satellite System, much like Elizabeth Mably's, which uses omnidirectional shock waves instead of homing beams and looks similar to a pair of metal sickles. Appearance Julia has medium-length dark indigo hair set into a ponytail, with several bangs covering her forehead and strand-bangs covering her cheek. Her uniform consists of an open Genetics blazer with a white button-up shirt revealing a well-endowed bust size. She wears a choker around her neck and has deep amber-coloured eyes. Personality Not much is known about Julia's behaviour apart from her being silent and emotionless throughout the conversation Charles Bonaparte and Chiffon Fairchild held. During the E-Pandora's escape, she is shown to have a very serious attitude, her speech similar to that of an android as she analyses the situation. She takes a very tactical and logical approach towards battle, though she can be thrown off by intangibles, as she was against Cassie Lockheart. In the anime, her personality is drastically different from the manga. She is shown to be more eccentric and has a tendency to grope other Pandora, with Cassie being her favourite target. It is implied that she is interested in Cassie in a sexual manner, and has written a fan-fiction starring the two of them. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Julia makes her first appearance when Charles Bonaparte confronts Elizabeth Mably and Roxanne Elipton. She is seen alongside Charles however refrains from adding any context to their conversation. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Later in the story Julia is ordered to eliminate any retaliating E-Pandora and Pandora who try to escape the facility. During Satella's confrontation with Amelia Evans a E-Pandora is smashed through a wall next to them by Julia, the E-Pandora is enraged by Julia and confronts her head on, only to be stopped by Julia slicing off her leg with one of her shock-waves. Just before Julia attempts to end the E-Pandora's life, she is stopped by Satellizer, who wants information from the E-Pandora, Julia being uncooperative with this is assaulted by a seemingly enraged Satella, however in their brief confrontation Julia manages to easily dodge and avoid both Satella`s and Rana`s attacks; injuring the two of them in the process. Their fight is suddenly stopped when Cassie Lockheart interferes. The fight between the two ends when a Nova (Amelia) suddenly appears within the base. As she fights Cassie, at first she is unable to keep up with Cassie's Quadruple Accel. However, she brings out her Volt Weapon, a SSS-type, which releases sonic waves in every direction and making it impossible for even Cassie to outrun her attacks. In her estimation, Cassie no longer had any chance of defeating or even injuring her. But when the Godspeed used her Stigmata Amplification technique to completely evade her Division Wave, Julia's overly logical mind couldn't comprehend it, and she lost an arm in the process. 11th Nova Clash Julia aids the Chevalier defeat two of the three Novas. She cooperates with Cassie Lockheart, deflecting the Nova's attacks while Cassie finishes the Nova off. The stoic Pandora is silently impressed by her opponent's performance. "So this is your true strength," she thinks to herself as the Unknown Type Nova falls. Abilities Overview *As one of the top 3 strongest ranked Pandora across the world, she is incredibly strong and possesses a wide array of techniques. *Julia possesses four Stigmata, two of which are Heroic Stigmata, and has a 36% compatibility rate with those two Stigmata. Despite being a Tempest Turn user, Julia is prodominently a long-range stationary fighter. Able to send shockwaves by flicking her arms, Julia does not need to move or get close to her opponent as her shockwaves give her equal attack and defense. *Julia's complete battle strategy is to use her Volt Weapon's omnidirectional abilities to catch her opponents in an unavoidable "sonic web" that allows her to take control of the entire battlefield. With this strategy, Julia does not need to worry about evading her opponent's strongest attacks as they'd be completely unable to touch her. *Only Accel Turn masters or Pandora with exceptional Volt Texture defenses can break through this formidable web and harm Julia. Volt Weapon *An unnamed Type-SSS which takes the form of two small sickle like blades. They release omnidirectional shock waves serving both as long range attacks and an efficient defence. *These waves are extremely powerful, being able to decimate Satella's Volt Weapon with just one hit and easily being able to slice off a leg from an E-Pandora. They can be released in an Omnidirectional blast to defend from incoming attacks. *'Division Wave' is an advanced and stronger sound wave technique. It can move at a speed of Mach 3 (approx. 1020.87 m/second), much faster than even Cassie's Quadruple Accel. High-End Skill *Julia is a Tempest-type Pandora who is a master of the Tempest Turn. She is able to instantly create two copies of herself and attack a charging Rana Linchen from two different angles, in contrast to her starting point. Even with Cassie Lockheart's "Unavoidable Quadruple Accel", Julia was still able to cut off Cassie's arm. Relationships Limiter Her Limiter is currently unnamed and their relationship yet is to be focused upon. Trivia *'Julia' is the fourth German Pandora introduced in the series. *In German, Panzer (the name of Genetics Germany) means "tank". *Her moniker, 'Maverick', means a very independent person, both in thought and action. This probably stemmed from her independence from Volt Weapon only using it in critical situations. *When the 11th Nova Clash began, she and Cassie Lockheart clearly felt the same kind of pain as Roxanne Elipton who said that the "Heroic Stigmata" were hurting. The pain may have been a warning from Kazuha Aoi's transcended soul warning against losing themselves to Amelia's despairing howl. *She seems to be fond of other females, as she casually groped Cassie a lot in the anime. Which is unusual since her manga counterpart usually kept to herself. *In the anime, Julia also seems to be an expert in knowing body measurements, indicated whenever she groped Cassie, her manga counterpart was never seen having such knowledge. *Julia is the only one of the top 4 Pandora not to join Platoon 13, though why is unknown. Category:Character Category:Pandora